


But for the Lights in their Eyes

by j_marquis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but its totally not, could be a one sided crush, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Noctis takes Prompto stargazing.





	But for the Lights in their Eyes

Prompto was cold and Noctis was late. He stomped his feet, insistently, into the snow and blowing warm air into his hands. Noctis had said to meet him here, but that was ten minutes ago and it was the middle of winter and Prompto wanted to go back home to his blankets and his old chocobo plush and the central heating. Noctis hadn't even told him what he wanted to do in the dark and snowy winter.

He was fifteen minutes late.

An oversized travel mug was in each gloved hand, his breath puffed in the dark cold air, Noctis' nose was going red with the cold and his running. He had been running? No car, no bodyguard, no adviser. Just Noctis, two massive travel mugs, a bag in his hand. He was dressed for the cold, a black leather jacket with black fur in the lining, boots were much the same, gloves, scarf, a winter hat covered his wild hair.

"Prom, hey, sorry. Getting Specs and the big guy to leave me alone was like pulling teeth."

"Yeah?" Prompto inwardly cursed at the shiver in his voice.

"Yeah. You know how Specs is any time I try to get out on my own, security and all that."

"They spying on us?"

"Nah. Least, I don't think so." He jutted the bag out to Prompto. "Here."

It was a bag from a chocobo farm. Outside the wall. Noctis would have had to go through hell to get this, or bribe someone. But there it was, a brand new chocobo themed knit scarf and a matching hat, and the best of all, a small good luck charm with a chocobo feather on it. No, it was all too much. Prompto felt his eyes start to water, and he looked up at Noctis in awe.

"How?"

"Sent the Marshall for it." Noctis smiled. "You like it?"

"I, I love it." Prompto sniffled, burying his face in the scarf he'd already wrapped around his neck. It smelled of gyshal greens and the outside, he loved it immediately. But did you drag me out in the butt-freezing cold to give me a present?"

"Nah. But I figured it'd be that cold so I'd give you your presents too. Come on. There's something I want to show you."

Prompto grinned. Sometimes Noctis could have a childlike enthusiasm for life, it showed through so rarely but here it was, in the hand that grabbed Prompto's, holding his two massive mugs closed in the other, he pulled Promoto through the city until they were at a tiny noodle stall. They'd been here a million times before, sitting over a meal, chatting about life. But he didn't stop there. He went behind it, through an alley, until they were at a huge security spire. And Noctis was unlocking the door, he took them inside, and up, up they went, until it was just the two of them. The two of them at the top of a security tower, nothing but the night sky reaching out for miles and miles, they could see past the wall from here.

Noctis sat on the edge of the security tower, his legs dangled out toward the ground so far below. No fear, of course, Noctis was learning how to warp anywhere he wanted to go. But Prompto wasn't scared either. Instead, he sat beside Noctis.

The travel mugs, it turned out, were full of rich, dark hot chocolate with a tinge of sweet caramel. Things Prompto so rarely indulged in, but he loved it. Each sip set warmth spreading through his body, and Noctis' closeness was almost as intoxicating. He'd never admit to anyone but himself how bad his crush had gotten, how hard it was sometimes to sit beside the prince, close enough their shoulders touched, close enough he could smell the fine shampoo, clean clothes scent of someone so well kept.

But there they were, touching, casually, drinking the hot chocolate he was sure Noctis had begged Ignis to make for him, looking out beyond the city limits.

"Wanted you to see this. Specs said there's going to be a meteor shower tonight, and I wanted to get up high enough to actually, you know, see the stars."

"And you wanted me to come with you?"

"Well, sure. No one I'd rather be with." Noctis shrugged, smiled. Were their hands touching on purpose?

Prompto missed the first meteor, he was too busy wondering about their hands, he couldn't feel Noctis' fingers through both their gloves but their hands touched, every time Noctis moved it reaffirmed the touch, the brush of their shoulders, their fingers. So close. So close he could all but feel Noctis' little gasp at the first meteor. So close it was almost too warm when it began to snow again, so close he could see the snowflakes that melted into Noctis' eyelashes, the glitter of the stars in his eyes.

He missed the second meteor, Noctis was laughing. Bright like the sun, like the lights below them, bright like sunflowers and the taste of strawberry ice on a hot day.

And he missed the third and the fourth and the fifth because he could feel every tiny gasp and every small laugh of awe and every time their hands touched. And he missed them because of the snowflakes in Noctis' eyelashes and the warmth. He missed the meteors for the dazzling light right in front of them.

Prompto didn't see a single meteor that night. He saw the sun on a snowy winter night.


End file.
